


Yasuhiro's Voices

by TwinkInformist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Heterochromia, Insomnia, M/M, Swearing, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist
Summary: Migraines and Headaches lead to one thing Yasuhiro never thought he could do... That everyone else thinks he's crazy for until trial 3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Dream Space

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a month and I'm finally getting the times to write it, so, as a quick explanation: Yasuhiro and his strange connections gives him a sort of supernatural power to talk to his murdered and executed friends in his head, and soon enough, the power gets strong enough to where one of each dead person can take control of his body, changing one of his eyes colour, giving a hint to who's taken over, along with their natural human motions

Yasuhiro's head was killing him all over. It was late into noon and he had been up since early morning. All he did was lay in his bed and grip his head in his hands, softly crying from the mass amounts of pain. He had heard the announcement of a body being discovered go off, along with his door clicking open and then close a minute after. He was faced away from his door and he didn't care about turning to see who it was. 

After a few more hours, the pain had ceased and Yasuhiro finally could sigh in relief, get up without any pain, and leave his room just in time for some food... Or so he hoped. 

He had forgotten about the announcement and as he left his room, Naegi had grabbed his button ups sleeve. "Hiro! Thank god you're up! The trial.." Naegi had panted out his sentence. Yasuhiro sighed and made a painfully quiet whine. "Say no more, Nae-chi. Let's go.. I guess."

Both boys made their way to the elevator where everyone else had stood, waiting. 

The trial of Chihiro Fujisaki felt like it lasted only minutes, and not hours, to Yasuhiro. He was too distracted by the quietest of voices in his head. He wasn't asked much anyway, so, it was all right, he guessed. He only snapped out of it when Kiyotaka had begun yelling and crying about Monokuma not killing Mondo. 

_Oh Shit! I missed that much!?_

Yasuhiro thought. Soon enough, Mondo was tied to a bike and speeding around a death cage, going at such a velocity, that his body had melted into butter. Fucking. Nasty.

Everyone had returned to their respective rooms at this point. Yasuhiro's head began to sting slightly. He hated it. Once it had stopped, the clairvoyant decides to just take a shower and... Calm down. Mondo's execution left him a little shaken.

Yasuhiro took his shower, dried up, let his once dreaded hair just fall down into his loose curls and threw on his yellow shirt and under shorts. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed deeply. Heavy. His whole body felt heavy. His eyelids were especially heavy and, soon enough, he fell asleep in a tangled mess with his duvet and pillows.

\------------------

**Yasuhiro opened his eyes to a bright white... Room? He felt confused. He sat up and took a look around. Completely empty. Cold. He shakily stood up, his body feeling weak and heavy.**

**** _**"Well, hey there, Hiro." a very familiar voice called. Leon. It was Leon! Yasuhiro spun his head around and saw the slightly smaller, ultimate baseball star smiling at him. But... His body was bruised all over, slightly bleeding in some places too. "Shit..Leon.. Is this-"** _

_**"All legitimately in your head... Yeah, it is. I'm not alive, just, somehow in your head." Leon laughed, striding towards Yasuhiro. The strides looked like they hurt too much for Leon's own good, but, he was a figment of imagination (?) so, it didn't matter, right?** _

**_"It's quite a strange place to be, though," a females voice piped up. "In your head with all our sustained injuries... Its quite fascinating." Ah, it was Sayaka. Her stomach was bleeding, with one of her wrists limp and broken. She looked in a lot less pain than Leon. "So, it... Isn't a dream?"_ **

**_"Not at all, Hiro. It's a replacement of a dream, where you can talk to us five!"_ **

**_"Yeah.. Woohoo." a slightly dim voice had called out from behind the two music lovers. A girl, which Hiro couldn't remember ever seeing. But, he recognised the injuries. "Yo, weren't you-"_ **

**_"I wasn't actually Junko Enoshima. I'm really Mukuro Ikusaba. The Ultimate Mercenary." the gir- Mukuro turned to all three of them. "Quite surprised you didn't see any... Major differences."_ **

**_"I'm twenty-one, Mukuro-chi, I'm not tryna look at a teens tits!" Yasuhiro placed his hands in a praying position above his head as he swiftly shook his head. "Fair."_ **

**_"But... Just look out."_ **

**_"For?"_ **

**"For E-"**

\-----------------

Yasuhiro was taken out of his dream (?) by being shived out of bed by someone. He groaned and sat up, looking at the shoving culprit. Togami. "We've been calling on you for an hour. Get up." Togami swiftly took his leave and slammed Yasuhiro's door behind him. Yasuhiro gave him a scoff. Wait- a scoff?

_Since when did I scoff!?_

Yasuhiro shakes his head and threw on the rest of his clothes. He strides out of his room and ruffled his non dreaded hair, not wanting to actually do it at all.

_Your hair has always been a mess, huh?_

Yasuhiro screamed and darted his head around. No one... Wait, was that Mondo?

"Oowada?"

"What about him?" Yasuhiro screamed again at the sudden voice of Aoi. "Oh, Hina... Its, uh, it's nothing."

"Huh... Okay, if you're sure."

_I'm not sure at all_

_==================_


	2. Here's A Few More

As the day went on, Yasuhiro had begun to hear Chihiro and Mondo's voices too. His day was filled with questioning how he was able to hear them, and so clearly too. It baffled Yasuhiro greatly, and Aoi seemed to be catching on.. Even if by a little. Aoi had caught Yasuhiro talking to himself multiple times, but, in a stable conversation.

"Asahina?" Celestia caught the attention of the swimmer, startling her a little. "Oh, Celeste. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew about what is happening with Yasuhiro?"

"No, I don't. But, I might have a good idea on what." Aoi turned to the gambler. Her pure red eye seemed to gleam with an idea. "Ah, well, thank you anyway. I'll see you later." and, just like that, she strutted off, Hifumi at her tail. Weird. Aoi shook her head and went back to her day as normal, deciding to just talk to Yasuhiro about it during the night.

"Lady Celeste, might I ask about this idea you have?"

"My idea is to lure Yasuhiro in here, and knock him out. But I need your help in making a suit. A robot suit." Celestia turned to Hifumi, her eyes most definitely standing out in a serious glare. "A robot suit, eh? Well, I suppose I could make one of Robo Justice."

"Well, whoever that is, it'll do. Although, you'll need Yasuhiro's complete body measurements."

"Done and done, it's all in the e-handbook." Hifumi fixed his glasses and gave a little smirk. "Then get to it. Now!"

Yasuhiro sat in his room, running his fingers in slow circles around his temples. All five dead friends of his making conversation. In his head. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. So much going on at a time made Yasuhiro clutch at his button up. But soon... Everything was numb and cold. Like he had passed out suddenly.

\------------

Everything was white for a short while, until he saw a slightly smaller, black haired, blue eyes baseball player, with a smaller blonde girl, with a bow making an ahoge.

"Kanon, you're like a sister to me, plus you're my cousin."

"But Leon-" oh shit. "I.. I really like you." the girl, or Kanon, had then burst into tears, leaving the boy, or Leon, standing their awkwardly, then comforting her as much as he could. "It'll be okay.. Please stop crying. For big brother Leon?" Kanon sniffles and looked up at Leon. "For.. For big brother Leon."

\-----------

Yasuhiro fell off his bed once he woke up. "Fucking shit!" he yelled as his head hit the ground. He lay there for a minute groaning, as if his head hadn't hurt enough already.

Then, he heard a little noise, like paper on the floor. Yasuhiro lifted his head and saw a note laying by his door. He got to his feet and walked over, then picking up said not and reading it. Someone wanted to talk to him? That late at night? Oh well. Maybe it was Naegi or Kirigiri. He felt like this were the only other two people who would talk to him that late. Yasuhiro checked the time and saw it was close to when whoeber wanted to talk to him.

He left his room and let his mind wander as he walked. Who was Mukuro trying to warn him about? He hadn't heard her voice all day. Maybe she only spoke when he was asleep, so he looked less crazy? He pondered on it until he was met with the smooth metal door of the room someone wanted to talk to him in. Yasuhiro sighed and pushed the door open to pure darkness. He took two steps inside until he felt a cloth around his mouth and nose, a nasty scent invading his space... Chloroform. He felt his eyes shut slowly until his body felt too heavy and he passed out. All he could feel was someone or two people moving him around a lot.

"Right, well made Hifumi, a perfect fit, no?"

"I always follow a lady's orders." Hifumi smiled and once again fixed his glasses. A very common habit of his. They had gotten Yasuhiro into the Robo Justice suit with almost no problems. Now, the photo. The photo was pretty difficult to pull off, but, Celestia and Hifumi succeeded then just stuffed Yasuhiro into a locker... Soon enough, it was only Celestia left in the room.

\-----------

_"Chloroform? Where would someone find that!?" Chihiro's voice echoed around Yasuhiro. He was back in his dream replacement. "A huge fucking low blow!" Mondo yelled. "Oh please.. Shut the fuck up, Oowada-chi, my head is murdering me itself."_

_"Ah, you're here again."_

_"No shit, Leon." Yasuhiro stood up from his laying position. "Where's Mukuro?"_

_"Mukuro just kinda... Vanished when you left before. She might come back, I dunno." Leon said, scratching his head. "She did talk to me a little," Sayaka chimed in. "said she only wanted to talk to you while you're in the dream space."_

_"And luckily you're here now." the sound of Mukuro's voice grew closer for a few seconds before she was beside Sayaka and Chihiro. "I wanted to warn you about Junko Enoshima."_

_"Why Junko?"_

_"She's behind everything. She's the mastermind behind the game. She caused the world into despair. She's the reason I'm dead. She's controlling Monokuma." Mukuro tensed as she went on and on and on about what Junko had done. Holy shit, was Yasuhiro scared. "But, why in the hell would she want despair, short hair?"_

_"There's no reason for it, aside from the thrill and mystery of despair. That's why she did it."_

\----------------

Yasuhiro shot his eyes open. All he saw was darkness and all he felt was stiffness, like he was inside something, shoved into something else. Then he rememebred what happened after he was chloroformed. Yasuhiro tried to move his body, but to no avail. He was stuck somewhere he didn't know and IN something he didn't know.

_Awesome,_ he thought, sighing deeply and pouting. Then, a light come from in front of him. Whatever he was shoved into, he was facing the door, and he was met with all of his classmates, save for Kiyotaka and Hifumi.

Sakura had managed to free him, of what seemed to be a locker, and her and Naegi got him out of a robot suit. What he didn't know was why everyone now looked so suspicious of him. Like he did something wrong. "What's wrong? You guys all okay?"

"You attacked Celeste, didn't you!" Aoi huffed out, lightly stomping her foot. "Wh- No! I just woke up in that...thing and in the locker!"

"I can't lie Hiro... It is quite suspicious." Naegi, scratched his face a little with his index finger. Hiro felt... Angry. His eye hurt and he felt his fists clench in anger. "There's no way I attacked her! It's stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Yasuhiro yelled, gripping his hair. All of a sudden, he just changed, giving everyone a little bit of shock. Aoi knew she'd get something. Now she was sure of what was happening.

After just minutes of slight arguing, Yasuhiro just walked off, sick of accusations. Aoi followed suit. Once Yasuhiro got to his door, he came to. What everyone had seen and thought was Yasuhiro just getting angry... Was Leon. Yasuhiro groaned and punched his head. "What the fuck, dude!! How'd you do that!!?" he yelled to himself. He started just yelling at himself as Aoi approached him. "Hey!" Yasuhiro jumped at the sudden voice of the swimmer and turned to her, trying to play off his yelling contest with himself. "Aoi! Wassup?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really, was just gonna-"

"With you talking to yourself, Hiro."

_Ah, fuck._


	3. Let Me See Them

Yasuhiro hesitated. Aoi knew.. But didn't? He wasn't sure. Aoi begun to start a stared down with him, keeping her eyes on him sternly and her body stiff. Yasuhiro groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Daaaaamn, okay, I'll tell ya."

"Good, otherwise I woulda beat your ass until you told me."

"Noted... Look, I have a problem.. With... Voices in my head. Mostly the voices of our dead classmates."

Silence. 

Aoi's mouthed opened and closed a few times, at a complete loss for words for a minute. "Voices of our dead classmates?" Yasuhiro nodded. "Okay... Sure. What about that outburst?"

"I mean, I don't know much about that, but I guess they can take over me for a little bit? It's all confusing to me too."

"Okay. Obviously that was Leon, correct?" Aoi gave Yasuhiro a glare, and Yasuhiro reciprocated in a 'Obviously bitch tf' face. "Right, well... Anyone else aside from Leon. Like Junko-"

"It's not Junko, it's Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Mercenary."

"Who?"

"Oh shit, right, uh," the clairvoyant scratched his head. "Junko isn't actually dead, it was her sister, Mukuro, dressed as her. Apparently Junko is behind all of this." All Aoi could do is state in disbelief. She looked to the ground. She didn't want to belive him, not one bit.... But she strangely believed him quite a lot. "Umm... Alright. Sure. That's that then."

Aoi's response left Yasuhiro a little uncomfortable. He couldn't read people well, how ironic, and he just kinda stood there. The swimmer looked back up at the clairvoyant and sighed. "I believe you. I can't believe I actually trust you."

"Oh thank fuck, oh, and you don't think I attacked Celeste, right?"

"No, I don't, but did you kill Hifumi and Kiyotaka?"

"They're dead!?" Yasuhiro screamed out, his legs bending slightly, his hands flying into a protective position of sorts. "Guess you didn't." Aoi patted his shoulder and shook her head.

"Can you try finding a way so I can talk to everyone else too?" Yasuhiro looked down at Aoi. "Sure, I guess I could try!" Yasuhiro grabbed Aoi's hand and dragged her into his room. Once he let go, he sat on his bed, his legs crossed. Aoi sat beside him and looked around awkwardly. The aura of Yasuhiro's room was more tame that she would've thought, she felt as calm as ever in his room. "Okay, I have one idea, but, I have to know if you're comfortable with it." Yasuhiro turned to Aoi, leaning back onto his hands. "It really depends."

"It's just the tips of our fingers touching, not too much, not too little."

"Sure, whatever." Ali turned to Yasuhiro, Yasuhiro then turning to Aoi. They placed the tiles of their fingers on both hands on each others. The contact made Aoi cringe a little at how cold the clairvoyants hands really were. "Okay, just close you're eyes and breathe calmly."

"Really?"

"You wanna hear and see them or not?" Aoi rolled her eyes painfully hard and closed her eyes, beginning to breathe softly. Soon, she felt her body become loose and her mind go blank as everything went white.

\---------------

_"Hey, it's ponytai- Ow!" Leon's voice, along with a smacking sound (presumably from Mondo) made Aoi shoot up from her sudden laying position. The white room around her had five other teenagers inhabiting the area. All those who died. "He was right." Aoi stood up, she didn't notice any Yasuhiro near her at all. "Yeah he was, you always trust the crazy guy in strange situations like these."_

_"Don't give him more ideas for strange ideas, Mondo, he can still hear us, since we're in his head." Chihiro's soft voice piped up. Aoi turned to him and felt a pang of sadness. She wondered why such a sweet person had to die. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that Mukuro fills her in!" Sayaka hopped up into one foot for a second, rasing her limp hand, making Aoi cringe again. "Why me?"_

_"Because you're the only one of us who really understands the whole story." Leon laughed. Ali finally got a good look at Leon, her cringing continuing when she saw how bruised and bloodied he was. "Right, fine then." Mukuro made her way in front of Aoi, her pierced body bleeding copious amounts of, well, blood. She explained the story of The Tragedy, Junko's plans and everything else that was happening. Once Mukuro finished, she gave a quick bow and walked back to where she once was. Alone._

_Mondo wiped his head. "What an explanation." he sighed, his melting body making Aoi take a step back. "Oh christ, me melting is that bad-"_

_"Yes. But, one more thing, how did Leon take over Yasuhiro?"_

_"Oh, I guess I just felt strongly about your accusation and I yelled in hear. I'm guessing my string emotions caused me to take temporaru control of Hiro's body." Leon leaned on the biker as he talked. Aoi nodded and sighed. "How do I get outta here?"_

_"Just wake up."_

_"How-"_

\-----------------

Aoi felt her body being shaken. "Hina! Hina!"

"Ahh! I'm up, I'm up!"

"I've been shaking you for five minutes you scared me!" Aoi looked at Yasuhiro's face, noticing his eyes had been glazed over in gear and with tears from the thought that she had somehow died. Aoi sighed and pat his head. "Well, I'm fine, don't worry." Yasuhiro nodded and let Aoi go, wiping his eyes. "So, uh, I'm taking it that Mukuro filled you in?"

"Completely. But how will we convince everyone else about this?"

"I don't think we can, Hina, but, we can lay hints that it's Junko's doing." Yasuhiro shot up, stumbling slightly, but hurrying to grab something. "Like what?"

"This. Mukuro had managed to tell me a good amount about Junko, from what she wore, to her makeup, to her behaviour, so, I spent most the time you were knocked out to make these!" Yasuhiro held out three items. The tie Mukuro had worn, but it was made from a piece of wallpaper, somehow looking believable. A strand of curly hair, obviously taken from Yasuhiro's head, but made into a bright strawberry blonde colour. Finally, an... Actual liquid gloss tube. "The gloss wasn't-"

"Oh my fuck, you actually own lip gloss."

"Oi, it makes my lips look smooth, fight me, I always have it in my pocket. Plus, it's the same brand Junko uses."

"Cool, but how will the others know that." Aoi flopped back, thinking the plan would be a complete bust. "Eh, Naegi and Togami told me they've read a few facts about Junko in those magazines." Yasuhiro pocketed all the evidence he made. "Good to know."

"So, where will we put the evidence."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." 


	4. Planting The Evidence And Saving Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't posted in this story since July here's chapter 4

Yasuhiro and Aoi set to work after figuring out where the evidence would be planted. The gloss, in the gymnasium. The tie, in the girls changing rooms (Aoi obviously did that one) and the hair... Well, the hair was still a work in progress.

Aoi set the tie on one of the work benches and walked out to see Yasuhiro leaning on the wall. "You haven't moved?"

"Don't know where to plant the hair." Yasuhiro held the strand in front of him. "Just, where would ya find hair?" he sighed and pocketed the hair. "Anywhere, really, but maybe.." Aoi quickly dipped her hand into Yasuhiro's pocket and snagged the hair and made her way down the hall. Yasuhiro took a moment before he followed her into the kitchen. "It would be hard to make stuff via robo bear, so, why not in here?"

"You've got a point that I'm willing to stand by." Yasuhiro smiled and laughed a little. Aoi may not be the brightest, but her ideas sure do pack a good sense of thought. Aoi sauntered for a minute before placing the hair on a hob. (basically Scottish for oven top) Then she picked it up again. "I should've thought of where to put it in here first, huh."

"Yeah... Well, Enoshima is kinda tall so maybe... On the pans." Yasuhiro pointed to said object that was hanging from the wall. "Her hair _is_ pretty big so-"

"It's the only idea we got!" Aoi speed walked over to the pans and placed it on the dark brown handle of the smallest pan. The hair most definitely stood out against the oak. "So, what now?" Aoi asked. "Now... Uhh... I'm not sure actually." the two left the kitchen as Hiro fixed his lucky jacket onto his shoulders properly. "Maybe get rid of the evidence that-"

The trial announcement went off. "-blames me.. For... Murder." Yasuhiro groaned and smacked his head. "They'd be useful about now, wouldn't they?"

"You wouldn't fucking belive it, Hina."

The trial room felt cold. Yasuhiro was frightened. What if he couldn't convince them of his innocence? What if he slips up? What if someone takes over and-

"It's obvious Yasuhiro did it, is it not? He was found in the suit that attacked Hifumi and I, and possibly Ishimaru." Celestia said before anything else in the trial was said.

The trial went on.... And on... And on.. Yasuhiro felt like shit. His head began to hurt again, along with his eye. Who now? Who the fuck now? Yasuhiro then felt more, how would he put it, assertive to say the least. He also felt cold as the pain quickly faded. "So, as I said, it's-"

"Stop for one second. The only proof that you have is Ya-me in that suit and that stupid photo. Who else could've taken that photo but you. Also, when would I need one hundred thousand yen? It's way below what I need for my debt with the yakuza. I was lured in to be the blamed, not the actual blackened."

From then, the trial got kinda messy, but they did come to the conclusion that Celestia was the blackened (and not really named Celestia Ludenberg) and she was executed. Yasuhiro only got an apology from Makoto, and that was enough for him. He had taken back control and thanked him. He thought it couldn't get too much worse, right?

If only he predicted the next trial and murder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was confusing ✌️


End file.
